


Princess and Her Prince

by OdessyLight



Series: Miraculous Ladybug One-shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dork Adrien Agreste, F/M, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Reveal, School Play, alya is a fangirl, chat personality, chat reveal, play, play reveal, princess and prince, school reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdessyLight/pseuds/OdessyLight
Summary: A school play centering around a Princess and her Prince is a normal thing. Unless you are Ladybug. And the Prince happens to look perfect in a Prince costume. And there is someone you know that already calls you Princess...All credit to Miraculous Ladybug Creators.





	Princess and Her Prince

Did you know that prices are absolutely dashing? Their crisp white suits outlining their frame perfectly. Their blond hair styled perfectly. Their teeth that shine as they smile. Their-

"Snap out of it girl! Miss. Bustier is about to announce the leading role!" Alya snapped Marinette out of her fantasy as her teacher cleared her throat pointedly.

"Thank you to all of the girls who volunteered to play the Princess, and thank you Alya, for writing this wonderful play."

Marinette grinned at her friend. Instead of doing something well known for their school play, each student wrote their own and submitted it for part of their grade. In the end, the best-written play would get featured as the school play at the end of the semester.

Alya had worked in secret on her play, not even allowing her Best Friend to glance at it when she was done, telling her 'I want it to be a surprise gurl! If it doesn't win I'll tell you all about it.'

The play ended up being a romance between a prince and a princess, but the prince had an alternate Identity. The Prince was a rogue crime fighter, only ever seen at night.

The prince's roll fell to Adrien, though no one was too surprised, and Marrinete had quickly auditioned for the Princess, though she originally wanted to do costumes.

"After much consideration, I have decided that the understudy to the Princess will be Chloe, a-" She was interrupted by a screech of anger.

"Only understudy? I deserve to be Princess! My Daddy will hear of this!" She stormed off punching a number that could only be her father's into her phone.

"And I have chosen Marinette to be our princess. Congratulations." She stepped off the stage, probably to go and explain to Chloe her decision.

Marinette stood stock still. She hadn't expected to actually get the part!

"Congratulations Marinette! Or should I say, Princess." Adrien smiled and brushed off the white costume he was wearing. 

Something struck Marinette as odd when he said that, but she shrugged it off when it finally sunk in that Adrien had called her princess.

"I- uh- th- wh- thanks, A-Adrien!" Marinette squeaked her reply out as she scooted away with Alya.

The next few weeks went by quickly, and the opening show was just around the corner, and the cast was about to have their dress rehearsal.

Marinette slipped into the red and black polka-dotted dress and mask that the Princess wore. Alya had obviously modeled much of her play after the two beloved superheroes of Paris.

Marinette stepped out onto the stage and called out in her loudest and most regal voice.

"Oh Rouge of the night! Why do you sneak around so! Come out of the shadows and confront me!"

Adrien came out with a black outfit and a black mask covering his green eyes. His blond hair was messy and the smirk on his face was oddly reminiscent of something.

"Why do you call me? I never stray far."

"I wished to see you again." Marinette's heart began beating faster. Something was about to happen that would change her forever.

"As you wish, Princess."

The world seemed to freeze to Marinette. 

Green eyes. Messy blonde hair. The smirk.

_That voice._

"Chat?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this one-shot!


End file.
